


[冬盾授翻]STUCKY SMUT

by AuthorChristina, SssGeorge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssGeorge/pseuds/SssGeorge
Summary: 原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784531原文真的超级棒！！！！请大力赞美作者大大！不好吃都是我的错，除了各种错误以外都不是本人的。无BETA，其实只是在机翻的基础上小修小补。祝大家观看愉快 (☆捆绑，乳夹，鞭打，daddy kink, dirty talk





	[冬盾授翻]STUCKY SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784531  
> 原文真的超级棒！！！！请大力赞美作者大大！不好吃都是我的错，除了各种错误以外都不是本人的。无BETA，其实只是在机翻的基础上小修小补。祝大家观看愉快 (☆
> 
>  
> 
> 捆绑，乳夹，鞭打，daddy kink, dirty talk

"上帝，看看你。 为我绑在床上。 如果人们看到你像这样躺着，他们会怎么想？ 宝贝， 你是如此脆弱，如此容易受到伤害。" 巴基看着史蒂夫，低声喃喃地说。  
史蒂夫躺在他们的床上，双手被绑在床头板上。 他的腿稍微弯曲了一点，绑在床上。 他为了巴基完美地躺在床上。巴基迫不及待地想和他上床。  
"嗯？ 如果他们看到强大的美国队长躺在那里，阴茎顶着他的肚子，并且因为性欲而湿漉漉的，他们会说些什么呢？ 你认为如果他们听到你乞求daddy操你时绝望的呻吟，他们会有什么反应？ 嗯?"  
史蒂夫呜咽着，使劲地看着巴基，巴基慢慢地在房间里踱来踱去。 史蒂夫被绑了至少一个小时，巴基几乎没有碰他。 史蒂夫的老二硬得几乎发疼， 他不需要太多其他的东西就可以高潮，只是几下触碰，或者只是被巴基的湿润，温暖的嘴含着。 他太想射精了。  
"求，求你了， baby." 史蒂夫呻吟道， "求你了， daddy。 我一直对你很好，这不是我应该得到的吗？ 请触摸我。"  
巴基走向他，让他的手指擦过史蒂夫的大腿。 "我不知道。 我喜欢看到你这样，被绑着，为我绝望。 这很令人兴奋。 也许我该把鞭子拿出来，在你的大腿上做个记号。 它们看起来会很红。 或者我应该给你戴上乳夹，我们都知道你的乳头有多敏感。"  
史蒂夫大声呻吟时咬住了嘴唇。 他喜欢巴基建议的这两样东西。  
"求你了。 拜托，去他妈的巴基。 给我做个记号。 使用乳夹。 我什么都想要。" 史蒂夫把他的绑带拉紧。 他可以轻易地摆脱它们，但那有什么乐趣呢？ 他喜欢被束缚，让巴基控制他的快乐。  
巴基走到他们的箱子前，看了看里面的东西。 他拿出乳夹和鞭子，走回史蒂夫躺着的地方。  
"你现在是什么颜色，宝贝?" 巴基问道，把乳头夹放在史蒂夫的胸口上。  
"绿色。 真他妈的环保。" 他抬头看着巴基，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了迷失的欲望。  
巴基把乳夹放在史蒂夫身上，轻轻拉动链子，史蒂夫的背部拱了起来。巴基在史蒂夫低声呻吟时迷人地笑着。  
"对我来说，这是多么美丽的景象啊。" 巴基喃喃地说。  
巴基把鞭子从史蒂夫的胸口拖下来，在他的大腿上绕了一圈，然后拉回来打他。  
史蒂夫疼得发出嘶嘶声，这种感觉直接传到了他的阴茎上。 "巴基，求你了。"  
巴基再次问他:"我叫什么名字，宝贝?"  
"Daddy, fuck, daddy please，操我，什么都行。" 史蒂夫恳求道，他的大腿在巴基用鞭子打他后开始刺痛  
当史蒂夫的大腿变为漂亮的淡红色，巴基便扔了鞭子，爬到床上，坐在史蒂夫的大腿之间。 他用手轻轻地握住史蒂夫的阴茎，慢慢地抚摸着它。  
"我还不想让你高潮，谢谢你能忍住，baby？ 嗯？ 我不想让你高潮，直到我射进你的体内，把你弄得一团糟。"  
史蒂夫呜咽着，扭动着他的臀部，试图获得更多的摩擦力。 "我太想射精了。 请让我射吧。"  
"你很快就会得到的。 再坚持一会儿。" 巴基一边说，一边从史蒂夫的老二里抽出手来。 他把手伸进史蒂夫的腿之间，拿出一个塞子，那是他早上操完史蒂夫之后放进去的。  
他竖起手指，轻而易举地把两个手指插入史蒂夫的身体。 "上帝，我爱你，你对我来说还是那么湿。 我打赌我可以直接插进去，不是吗?"  
史蒂夫呜咽着点了点头。 "求你了，daddy。 请操我吧。"  
"你这么漂亮地乞求，我怎么能拒绝你呢?" 巴基弯下身轻轻地吻了他，然后把他的老二握起来，推进了史蒂夫的身体。  
当史蒂夫的身体包裹着巴基的老二时，巴基发出了一声低沉的呻吟。 "你是如此紧密和温暖，宝贝。 我喜欢在你的身体里。"  
巴基在进入史蒂夫之前慢慢地往后退， 他逐渐加快步伐，找到了一个很好的节奏。  
"Fuck, 用力点，daddy 。 操我的时候要认真点。" 史蒂夫呻吟了一声，眼睛里闪着一丝淘气的光芒。  
"有人有点自大了。 也许我应该慢慢来，慢慢地干你。" 巴基说，放慢了节奏。  
史蒂夫向后仰着头，沮丧地呻吟着。 "求你了，daddy？ 请用力操我吧"  
巴基俯下身吻了吻他,"宝贝男孩，这就是你请求的方式？"  
巴基坐了起来，抓住史蒂夫的屁股，当他开始猛击他的时候，皮肤拍打的声音充满了整个房间。这么长时间以来，巴基一直是如此忍耐，他已经接近他的高潮。 大声的呻吟从他的嘴里滑落，和史蒂夫的噪音混合在一起。 他感到自己的睾丸绷得紧紧的，熟悉的温暖的热气聚集在下腹部。  
"我就快到了，宝贝。 我要射进你的身体，让你变得邋遢。 我要把你他妈的弄得一团糟。"  
史蒂夫呻吟着，他的背弓起来，尽可能地离开床垫。  
"你喜欢吗？ 那些像被我的精液充满的想法?" 巴基咕哝了一声。  
在他呻吟着史蒂夫的名字之前，他又一次、两次、三次地冲向他，在他体内流淌。  
巴基在伸手握住史蒂夫的阴茎并轻抚它之前到达了高潮。  
"射吧，宝贝，你一直都很棒。 为我射出来，把你自己弄得一团糟。" 巴基说。  
没过多久，史蒂夫就开始到达了高潮，他来的时候嘴里发出一声无声的呻吟， 重重地倒在床上，喘着粗气。  
"去他妈的巴基，你毁了我" 史蒂夫叹了口气，既高兴又满足。  
巴基迅速解开了史蒂夫的绳子，把他拉近了。 他轻轻地吻了吻史蒂夫的额头。  
"我们给你洗个澡吧，亲爱的。" fin


End file.
